crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Gold WS
Ultimate Gold weapon series is the next generation of Golden weapons that featured in CrossFire. Overview This variant features more shiny gold skin on the entire weapon and has some increased stats. They can be obtained by AI Ticket System, Item Shop, Challenge Mode Reward Safe or Capsule Shop. So far, there are 16 weapons under this series : M14EBR= :Main article: M14EBR-Ultimate Gold M14EBR-Ultimate Gold is a variant of M14EBR with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 35 rounds of ammo per magazine. It was the first weapon under the Ultimate Gold variant. |-| Jackhammer= :Main article: Jackhammer-Ultimate Gold Jackhammer-Ultimate Gold is a variant of Jackhammer with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 12 shells per magazine. |-| PP-19 Bizon= :Main article: PP-19 Bizon Ultimate Gold PP-19 Bizon Ultimate Gold is a variant of PP-19 Bizon with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 55 rounds of ammunition per magazine. |-| Kriss Super V= :Main article: Kriss Super V-Ultimate Gold Kriss Super V-Ultimate Gold is a variant of Kriss Super V with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 40 rounds of ammunition per magazine and has increased states, faster drawing, and faster reloading speed. |-| AK-47 Knife= :Main article: AK-47 Knife Ultimate Gold AK-47 Knife Ultimate Gold is variant of AK-47 Knife with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 36 rounds of ammunition per magazine and attached with a bayonet for melee attack. |-| Field Shovel= :Main article: Field Shovel-Ultimate Gold Field Shovel-Ultimate Gold is a variant of Field Shovel with shiny gold skin. This melee weapon has a slightly increased stats and faster quick-slashing attack. |-| MG3= :Main article: MG3-Ultimate Gold MG3-Ultimate Gold is a variant of MG3 with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 150 rounds of ammunition per magazine. This gun can be obtained by Challenge Mode Reward Safe. |-| AWM= :Main article: AWM-Ultimate Gold AWM-Ultimate Gold is a variant of AWM with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 15 rounds of ammunition per magazine and has an ultra fast bolt cycling time. |-| M200 CheyTac= :Main article: M200 CheyTac-Ultimate Gold M200 CheyTac-Ultimate Gold is a variant of CheyTac M200 with shiny gold Skin. This gun holds 10 rounds of ammunition per magazine and has slightly increased stats. |-| M4A1-Custom= :Main article: M4A1-Custom Ultimate Gold M4A1-Custom Ultimate Gold is a variant of M4A1-Custom with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 38 rounds of ammunition per magazine. This gun can be obtained by Challenge Mode Reward Safe. |-| M4A1-S= :Main article: M4A1-S Ultimate Gold M4A1-Custom Ultimate Gold is a variant of M4A1 that attached with silencer with shiny gold skin. This gun holds 35 rounds of ammunition per magazine. |-| Desert Eagle= :Main article: Desert Eagle-Ultimate Gold Desert Eagle-Ultimate Gold is a variant of Desert Eagle with shiny gold skin. |-| Invisible Assassin Sword= :Main article: I.A.S Ultimate Gold I.A Sword is a variant of Invisible Assassin Sword with shiny gold skin. See also *Gold WS - The predecessor of this variant. *Gold Weapons (Disambiguation) Category:Weapon Sets Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons